Pacific Standard - Signal
Avi Schwartzman dies. Team runs out of lives. Crew leaves.|reward = $10,450 (Easy) (Crew Only) $20,900 (Normal) (Crew Only) $26,130 (Hard) (Crew Only)|unlocks = Pacific Standard - Hack Pacific Standard - Convoy Pacific Standard - Bikes|unlockedby = Pacific Standard - Vans}} Signal is the second heist setup for the Pacific Standard in Grand Theft Auto Online. Description Lester wants the players to give the transponder recovered in the previous mission to an old friend of his called Avi Schwartzman, who will help the crew tune into the Pacific Standard Bank frequency for the heist. However, Avi is being chased by government agents and is currently surrounded on an island North of Chumash. The players need to get some Seasharks and head to the island. Once on the island, the players need to defeat a large number of government agents and several police helicopters surrounding the shack in which Avi is hiding. Once all the threats are neutralized, one player must fetch Avi from his shack; a short cutscene will play showing this player bursting into the shack and escorting Avi to a Predator. Once the players get Avi, they have a limited amount of time to take him up Cassidy Creek and across the Alamo Sea to the drop off point at a little farm in Grapeseed. The police will keep following the players until they reach the Alamo Sea, requiring the players to lose them there before delivering Avi to his destination. Paige Harris will be waiting for the players at the drop off. Once Avi has been delivered the mission is complete. Mission Objectives *Go to the meeting point. *Go to the Seasharks. *Go to the island. *Take out the Cops. *Take Avi Schwartzman to the drop off. *Lose the Cops. Tips * On the island, be careful with the great amount of enemies. There is not much cover available, so it is important to advance slowly. * Use a Homing Launcher to take out the helicopters faster. * By default Avi will board a Predator after leaving his shack, but it is possible to transport him in another nearby vehicle if desired. * Standing up while a passenger on the Predator allows players to use all weapons at their disposal, but presents a risk of being thrown into Cassidy Creek while navigating up the small waterfalls along the upstream route. * When on foot, Avi will follow the player closest to him, regardless of who rescued him during the cutscene. * An easier way to do this mission is to get a Police Maverick from the Vinewood Police Station (it spawns on the roof), and using the chopper to transport Avi. This way the time can be saved and police can be avoided. Gallery PacificStandardJob-GTAO-SignalAviSchwartzmanHiding.GIF|Avi Schwartzman in his shack, moments before being rescued. Video Trivia *Lester mentions that "the best muscle I've ever worked with eats people", a possible reference to Trevor Philips, who is often suspected of cannibalism. Navigation }} hu:Pacific Standard - Signal Category:Heists Category:Heists in GTA Online Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Online Category:Missions in Heists Update Category:Heist Setups Category:DLC Missions in GTA Online